A four year training program to prepare the Award Candidate for a career in academic gynecologic oncology as a physician-investigator is described. NCI funding is requested for the first two years. During this time, the candidate will acquire expertise in molecular biological research skills while investigating cellular oncogene expression in normal and neoplastic human trophoblastic tissue. The laboratory training will be complemented by carefully selected graduate level courses and active participation in several structured conferences. The overall goal is to bring the candidate to a level of research competence equivalent to a recent Ph.D. graduate. The second two years of the four-year training program will be dominated by clinical activities directly related to gynecologic oncology. Upon completion of this program, the Award Candidate will be prepared to successfully pursue independent basic research as a gynecologic oncologist.